


The Heartstealer

by MidnightSaphireRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Professor!Erwin Smith, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Thug!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who were you? That was something you didn't know yourself. You lost your last name and what you were didn't require you having one. You were an assassin and that's all you needed to know to do your job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Professor!Erwin x Thug!Reader  
> Genre: Fluffy/ Action
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

Grey clouds were floating as the sun was setting, _rainy evening, uh_? You were used to this temperature, it's how every spring was in Trost, _damn rain.._. You were smoking a cigarette and if it rained, it would ruin it and so you ran towards your hangout while you were smocking the divine poison that was ruining your lungs.  
  
You were a member of a gang in the Trost area, in Rose city. It was  relatively small and they dealt **illegal merchandise**. You weren't one really to care; you were hired by them to kill the ones who stood against them, acting as an assassin. You were comfortable with the job since  killing was never something you cared much about-- you learned to **deal with it**. It was the only way you knew how to live, not being one of those who liked  academic life\-- more like you **never tried it**. As you were walking outside, you were sweeping your eyes around, looking for anything interesting.  
  
Sighing, you kept you sunglasses on as a means of **security** \-- hiding your face in the crowd. It seemed like a stupid idea, since it makes you pop out, but if you can't see a **face or link it to another familiar face** , people will tend to leave you alone. You **didn't mind killing** , but you also wished to avoid fights whenever possible, since it would bring heat to your crew and that's never good. It also made it that you wouldn't do **collateral damage** and so, no  innocent victims.  
  
Either way, you weren't an **ordinary** human being-- but a  weapon. You were a martial artist who was skilled enough to have killed your own **master** \-- who was against you using his **teachings** in the  wrong way. He was in the way and in the end-- he was nothing more than an **obstacle** in your path. You recalled that time like it was yesterday, it was also  raining that day. He stood against you and you **couldn't** help it, you  had to kill him-- you had no choice, but to put an end his life if you wanted to continue down that road, and you did--ultimately-- kill the poor bastard.  
  
Was it good, was it **bad**? You didn't know yourself-- all you knew was that without him **h** olding you **d** own, you killed whoever was in your way and that was the way you lived, you had _one goal_ and it was going to be _worth the suffering_ you brought to yourself and to others... Today thought seemed to be  odd, it felt like something **wrong** was going to happen, _bad omen_?  
  
As you were walking within the alleyways, you heard steps-- many of them and so you ran away, _are they really people who are after me? Damn it_! Your legs were carrying you towards the street of Trost University, _I won't make it! I need to fight my assailants._  
  
You ran a little more and got closer to the campus and stood into your fighting stance, _2...4...6...8... eight enemies to fight eh?_ You gulped, the best option you had right now was to **kill them as fast** as you could, because the  longer a fight **drags** , the less chance you had to **survive**. You were  outnumbered and as far as logic would take you, a **fast ending** was best. To accomplish this feat, you had  one attack\-- an attack that could **instantly kill** a man, but  each time you use it, it puts **enormous strain and stress** on your body. Using it  too many times may prove itself **fatal** to the user.  
  
You called this attack the **_S_** _corpion's stinger_ \-- Others in your gang called it the **_H_** _eart stealer_ , as the attack consists to **pierce** your  chest, **grabbing** the  heart and **pull** it  out. To help yourself, you made a weapon, gloves that had **sharp diamond claws** \-- _sharp_ enough to **cut through flesh** like butter.  
  
Slipping on the gloves you waited, _why should I start the attack_? "Here's a fair warning, I'm not holding back! If you fight me, know that I WILL kill you."  
  
As soon as the words were said, two men came to you and started throwing punches which you evaded and immediately countered, " **O** ne."  
  
As the body feel to the ground, blood seeped out of his chest and his eyes were dead, you loved the feeling of holding a man's heart in your hand, even more when you squished the blood out of it, and once that was done, you threw it in one of the other thugs face as you smirked, "come to me and this will happen-"  
  
The thugs rushed in and tried fighting you, but you proved to be too strong as you killed three more with the same attack, "your stupid street bawling is shit compared to my Martial Art training. Come on, you can do better than that!?"  
  
Actually you were faking **enthusiasm** since, the  more you used the **attack** the  weaker you **became**. Your **heart** was  beating faster than it should, your **vision** was  unfocused, your **hearing** was  tricking you, your **breathing** was  irregular, and you **felt** numb of most sensations. You tasted the **blood** in your mouth as your **heart** was having a hard time managing the  stress you were putting on your body, _four more of these idiots to kill._  
  
Shaking your head, you felt  nausea, but as you concentrated on your **targets**. You tried finding a way to kill them without slowing yourself down too much. No idea arose as they came at you and so you were able to kill two more, but you slipped as one was able to stab your arm, _damn it... I was careless!_ You kept a gaze on the two remaining man, _I can outrun two... right?_  
  
As you started backing up towards the exit of the alleyway, they stated running towards you, and so you made a dash towards the street, but your  weakened state made it easy for them to **catch up** to you, and so the man who stabbed your arm, also stabbed one of your legs and you yelped as you kicked him away from you. Going into your fighting stance again, you dashed at the man who was carrying a blade and finished him, leaving one man standing, "do you want to die too?"  
  
The redhead gulped as he pointed a finger at you, "bitch, I swear we will find you again and we will kill you!" As he was done threatening you, he ran away and in a matter of minutes, _he was gone, he's gone... I did it-_  
  
Your body  felt drained as it **fell backwards** , and as soon as you tumble on your back, you felt the blood seeping out of your **arm and leg** , _this hurts... it's been a while since I suffered flesh wounds... ah... Will I die_? The rain was pouring down and so the  bleeding wouldn't **cease**. You  vision was **fuzzy** and you started  feeling cold as your **head spun** , _I feel horrible and I'm almost at the parking lot, fucking hell..._  
  
A silent gasp left your mouth as your eyes were begging to close, _but if I do close them... will I wake up again_? Those were the only thoughts that invaded your mind at the moment, _damn it! I don't want to die now! I'm not ready for it!_ Quiet tears seeped out of your eyes and it surprised you as they were mixing themselves with the rain, _how many days has it been? I haven't cried in months, years even...I haven't cried since the mob killed my parents..._

" **H** elp!? **P** lease **s** omeone! **H-H** elp **m** e!?"

  
Those words were **strained** , as your heart was **giving in** , "Pl-Please... I don't want to die... Someone-" Chokes-- chokes of sadness were leaving your mouth as you were scared that your light would **give out** under this rain. Your eyes were looking towards the sky and the rain was lulling you to sleep and soon your eyes gave in and shut closed, _NOOOOOooo_ -

Your consciousness was fading and you were **falling** \-- falling in the abyss of the unknown.

  
~  
  
Bright light hovered above you as you were sleeping and it stirred you from your sleep. You shifted your position and you smiled as you felt extremely comfy. But then it hit you, _why am I on a bed_? You sat up and opened your eyes to see that you were in a bedroom. The soft satin that was covering you slid off your stomach as you were looking around, _the room is way too expensive for my liking... Am I in trouble?_  
  
You lowered your field of vision, noting that the person who had put you in bed had also saw you half naked as you were now wearing a nightshirt, _whoever helped me has a load of cash, eh_? Getting up, you headed to the only window in the room and stared outside, _what the_? You weren't really believing it, you were still downtown. Actually, you were very close to Trost University, _this place must be expensive_!   
  
Feeling the door open, you quickly turned around and hissed as you felt one of the injuries you had sustained a moment ago open up, "Are you alright, young lady?"  
  
A blond came in with a tray of food that he place on a nearby desk, "did your wound open?"  
  
You looked at one of your arms and noted there was a blood seeing out of your bandaged body part, "yes, it seems like it."  
  
You walked towards the tall man and ripped opened the bandage, examining the wound, "I'll disinfect it and change the bandage."  
  
You looked at the blond and back away from him, one-two steps away as you didn't know who he was, "why are you being so nice to me and who are you??"  
  
"Because you are in pain and when I found you laying and dying," he turned his head towards a direction and you followed his gaze to your damaged cloths, "I felt you needed help. Your whines and cries for helps were too pathetic to ignore-"  
  
"Tch," Your eyes went to your legs and sighed as you saw you had another wound there, "well, sorry to have wasted your time. I'll be taking my leave now."  
  
You were walking towards your clothing and he blocked you, making you growl, "look! I kill for a living! Get out of my way or I'll kill you too!"  
  
"You're an assassin?" The blond asked and you gasped as you brought your hand to your mouth, _damn it! How can I say something stupid like that!_ "Wow, never in my life time would I think I'd meet a killer for hire. How is it like?"  
  
Your brows knit together as you removed your hand for your mouth, "wha- aren't you afraid of me?"  
  
He shook his head as he grinned, "Why should I be? You are a killer for  HIRE. I don't think people hate me enough to send you too me. Well, maybe one or two of my students."  
  
He pinched his chin with his thumb and index, contemplating if one of his students would have had enough to buy your services, "so?"  
  
"Well, my services are bought by a gang that work narcotics in the city," you sighed as you told the blond the truth, "so couldn't really be your students."  
  
"My name is Erwin," he extended his hand towards you and you were a little suspicious of him as you looked from his hand to his chiseled face where sat on his nose, reading glasses and you suddenly felt a little hotter than you should have as you pressed your lips together and gulped, _this man... Why am I so attracted to him_?  
  
Looking side to side, you took a deep breath and mingled your hand with his and to your surprise, he smiled, "and you are?"  
  
 _God forbid someone looking so good as he smiles!_ You coughed as you stared away from him, "I am called [Name]."  
  
"Glad to meet you, [Name]," he replied as he brought your hand to his lips, kissing the back of it and you were breathless as you felt the skin contact, _anymore gallant and I will die_. He lowered you hand, to finally let go and he brought his hands to your shoulder and lead you out of the room, "we are going to get those wounds disinfected."  
  
Good thing he was behind you as he wasn't able to see your red face as you swept your vision around, "are you rich?"  
  
"We could say that. My dad was a teacher in Sina City. I studied in Mitras and I lived in Stohess, but I wanted to work in Rose City, because I hated high society. It's fun-ner working here than keeping appearances in Sina."  
  
"So, you aren't you typical rich assholes we meet in Sina, eh? Mitras?" You remembered that place too well and it didn't make you happy to think about it. Once you were in front of a door, Erwin was already by your side as he opened it, "thank you."  
  
"You already saw Mitras?" You were snapped out of your thought as you entered the bathroom, "I-I guess."  
  
You kept quiet as he brought you near the tub and sat you on a step leading to it, "Where did you stay in Mitras-"  
  
He kept quiet as he noted you were silent and he remembered that you were an assassin and worked as a thug, "you were... from the underground...?"  
  
A sigh escaped your mouth as you looked at the ground, "yep, I am trash from the underground in Mitras' District."  
  
Erwin rolled his eyes and carefully undid the old bandage on her damaged leg, "you aren't trash. You are a human being, and you do what you have to do to survive in this cruel world."  
  
As he got up, he went to the cabinet, fetching some medical supplies, "Why are you so nice to me, Erwin? I'm a stranger who was dying. I'm no one important!"  
  
When he got back, he dabbed a cotton ball with alcohol and started disinfecting the wound, making her wince from times to times, "everyone in this world has a purpose. You are important to yourself! You can become important to others too!"  
  
Shaking your head, you sighed, "I killed my own master! I killed people for a living! I'm not a good person!"  
  
"Aren't you speaking to me? Aren't you telling me how you are feeling? You are conflicted and for me, that's a sign that you are of good nature! You have doubts, you are know some of the things you did were wrong and admit them to me!" As his words left his mouth you sighed as you looked at the ground as if it was interesting, "there is an reason why I helped you out, [Name]."  
  
Shifting your eyes to his, he focused on disinfecting your injured arm, "really? What would that be?"  
  
You winced as he dabbed the alcohol on the wound, "I told you. I lived in Sina, right?"  
  
You nodded as he kept on talking while he continued mending your wounds, "Well... a while ago, when I was younger and still studying to become professor, I took alleyways to circulate within the City."  
  
"well, that only works within the day-- at dawn or night, it's dangerous." You commented as he nodded and responded, "Well, I was dumb to think Sina was totally safe."  
  
Closing your eyes, you frowned, feeling partly blamed for such a climate within alleyways all over Mitra province, "sorry... It's because of thugs like us."  
  
"No need to apologize, because you actually saved me that day," he smiled while your eyes snapped opened, "Once, I strolled at the crack of dawn in an alleyway and I was taken as an hostage by one of your own targets."  
  
Your mind scrambled and your eyes widen at a certain memory.

~x~


	2. Chapter 2

  
~x~  
  
  
[some years ago, Sina city, Stohess District]  
  
You ran and ran, pursuing a man who had double crossed your gang leader. You were to kill him for his treason under orders of your boss. You didn't mind, you were hired by the gang to kill those you were being pointed out. The said man told some important info to another gang and he had also took quite a bit of the gang's cash. You weren't one to like failing a mission and so you kept running even if you were getting tired.  
  
Slipping in an alleyway, you followed him and suddenly 'it' happened and you weren't happy. He had took a blond as hostage and you kept your gun trailed on the target's head as he spoke, "b-bitch! You better drop that gun or I'll kill this man!"  
  
Your eyes went to the blue eyed male and rolled his eyes as you stared at your target, "if you kill him, not only will I kill you."   
  
You lowered your gun and gave him a bone-chilling glare, "I'll torture you so bad, you will want me to kill you. So, I'll say it once-" Your gun was back up, "LET.HIM.GO."  
  
"No!" The man you had to kill started backing up with the blond who was staring at you-- as if he was saying it was okay to shoot him and your brows knit as the assailant spoke again, "I'm not ready to die!"  
  
"Can I really?" The male you were pursuing was confused as he heard your words, "You know you might die if I shoot?"  
  
"It's okay, he'd kill me as soon as he escaped you anyways." The blond closed his eyes and his actions marked you, it left you an impression that you had never felt before. The man before you was ready to die for a complete stranger like you and the assailant's eyes widen at the fact that his hostage wasn't going to beg for his life,"Woman, I swear I will blow his head off!"  
  
You were shocked by the turn of events and were snapped out of it by the hostages plea, "DO it now!"  
  
Inhaling quickly, your hands tightened around the gun's handle while the man you were hunting down started to quickly back away and as you pressed the trigger, you kept looking into the blue eyes that had told you to shoot. Yelps were heard and the assailant let go off the man you just shoot at and started running. You focused and shot 2-3 bullets at the man running in front of you to see him fall to the ground.  
  
Gulping, you ran towards the innocent victim and pressed your middle and index finger to his neck, checking his pulse and to your relief he was still alive, "Tell me you have cell!?"  
  
You pressed your hands everywhere on him, to find it in his right front pocket, "please hang on!" Your hand pressed on the wound that he had on the upper right side of his chest, "please live..."  
  
Lids slowly opened themselves and he was smiling as he kept breathing from his nose, "how can you be so reckless? I know he would have tried to kill you after he took you away, but I would have followed him! Why did you pressure me like this!"  
  
He shook his head as he breathed in and spoke in a voice that was barely audible, "he was running away because he did something wrong, right?"  
  
"But it had nothing with you," you tried to reason with him, "You're dying when you didn't have too! I feel horrible right now!"  
  
"It did have something to do with me as soon as he picked me as an hostage," you blinked as you kept pressing on the bullet wound while tears fell from your stinging eyes, "you shouldn't cry for me-"  
  
"Shut up! Please, just stop wasting your breaths! God, I hate these kinds of situations..." Biting your lower lip, you shook your head, "this is so stupid... I shouldn't be crying or caring about a stranger like you, yet here I am-- a teary mess."  
  
"Well, I grateful for that," He smiled as blood was seeping out of his mouth, "you actually ran to me and called the para-medics... thank you."  
  
"Stupid, don't thank me," you snapped and then you heard an operator, "I need a para-medic now! Sina city, in the Stohess area. Alleyway near the Unicorn Cream on Reiss Street! Please hurry, it is a man who has been shoot down, but he his still breathing and I don't know how much time he has left! So please, hurry!"  
  
You pressed end and dialed it three more time, "I need to swap the guns." And so you got up and ran to the man you killed, taking his gun and replacing it with your own, at least the police will be confused and will now there was a third person at the scene, but won't be able to trace the gun to me. It's a clean model with no I.D numbers, illegal and untraceable.  
  
You felt dreadful as you ran back to the wounded man, knelling and shaking him, "don't doze off!"  
  
His lids fluttered open and he breathed in and out unevenly, "I won't be able to forgive myself if you die, do you understand me?"  
  
You took off your coat and took off your t-shirt, showing off your bra and pressed the white fabric on his bullet wound, "I need you to hold this in place, please do it blondie."  
  
He nodded as you took his left hand and brought it on the T-shirt, "Good, why do I have to deal with this... I'm so pissed off this happened..."  
  
You released his hand and stayed besides him as you were putting your chic black coat back on your person. You were glancing around while your heard a familiar sound, "The police is here, I have to leave."  
  
Before you got up, the man's right hand took your left one, seeking  your attention, "Thank you for looking after me. I won't say anything about you, I promise."  
  
Your eyes widen and you lips found his forehead out of the blue, "Thank you."  
  
After you heard the sirens getting closer, you gave the blond one last look before going deeper in the alleyway.  
  
  
[Present, Erwin's bathroom]  
  
You were gaping as you kept looking at the man before you, "y-you can't be him..."   
  
He smiled and you brought a hand in front of your mouth, surprised and also, very relieved, _oh my gosh, he's alive?_! Your unoccupied hand went to his body and prod the place where the blood was seeping off back then, _no way! I don't believe it, what were the chances of me and him meeting again!_  
  
He took the arm and pushed it a little before taking off his t-shirt, making you blush many shades of red and then you saw it, the scar the bullet wound had left right over his right lung. Water pooled in your eyes as the hand Erwin pushed back touched the scared skin, "I'm sorry..."  
  
The tears fell as the hand had been covering your mouth landed on your lap while Erwin spoke in a light tone, "Why are you crying? I'm just showing off a stupid scar, you know."  
  
He chuckled and made a sheepish smile as you sobbed, "I'm so relieved you are alive. Innocents’ dying while I’m working is never something I am happy about. I'm just terribly glad to know you live."  
  
"Well, you kept me alive until the police and paramedics arrived," he smiled as he cupped one of your cheeks, "I believe there are thugs that are okay. Sure you shot me, but it's because I told you to do it, right? So don't worry too much about it."  
  
Shaking your head, you saw him bandage your damaged arm and also changed the wraps on your damaged leg. When he was done, you stayed in place, not moving. Incredibly amazed by everything that had occurred within these short moments and you were brought back to reality when an extended hand made its way into your field of vision. Craning your head, you saw the blond smiling and you took the hand that had then pulled you up-- with a lot more force than he attended as you smashed onto him.  
  
You pushed yourself off a little, self-conscious of what had just happened, "sorry-"  
  
"it's okay, I'm the one who pulled to hard." He held you there, "Actually, I'd like you to stay-"  
  
"Erwin, I can't," You stared at the caring man and shook your head, your hair bouncing around violently, "I need to go back there. It's always been my way of living-"  
  
"But I can support you-"  
  
"It isn't your responsibility! I'm not your responsibility..." You looked up at him and sighed, "I never wanted to kill, but the gang that took me when I was still in Mitras... They brought me up like this."  
  
Erwin never stopped holding you even thought you were speaking of your past to him, "I knew what caring was and I knew what love was, but I threw it all away when my parents were brutally killed in a car crash while I lived in Sina. I was a kid and I found out it was people from the mob and so with the little money I had left from inheritance, I hid in Mitras' trash bin and sought out someone to teach me how to fight. I found an old Asian man and he looked at me and seemed to just understand what I was going through. He took me in and taught me how to fight. Not how to kill, that's something my first gang showed me how to do."  
  
Your throat felt dry as you spoke for a while and as if on cue, Erwin led you out of his bathroom and after a moment, you reached the kitchen and he made you sit on a high stool at the counter, "Tea or coffee?"  
  
Blinking, you sighed as you played with a strand of hair as you meekly spoke, "I want tea."  
  
As he started brewing the leaves, you spoke again, "When I killed for the first time, it was a man who had betrayed the leader. I didn't like the sound of the gun piercing his head, but dealt with it. It was gut wrenching. It felt like a part of me died and I didn't like it much. I did it because it was a job. More I did it, more I got used to the bloodshed of my targets."  
  
You murmured a thank you when he brought you a mug filled with tea, "So you don't like killing, but you've been doing it for so long that you don't mind it."  
  
You nodded, "a part of me feels like I was never really cut out to be an assassin. Crying in front of you that day... I was  shocked, you know! Seeing someone being able to face death for someone else sake. Ever since that day, I wasn't really able to stand killing someone who wasn't directly involved, yet I killed my own **master**. When he found out about me aiding the local gang, he was furious. Told me I was a  disgrace and that I have no honor, that I had shamed him."  
  
Taking a sip out of the mug, some tears fell, "I killed him with a new move I had created combining the principles of two or three moves, I also found out that the move I had just created puts a lot of stress on my body. I did the move seven times yesterday and those two cuts could have been the death of me."  
  
Erwin nodded and you looked at him, worried, "aren't you annoyed or bored that I am telling you about my past?"  
  
"No, I find it really interesting, actually. I'm sorry you went through all of that, but what do you mean small inheritance?"  
  
Looking straight into the blue eyes that seem to pull you towards them, you side glanced away, "the city took away most of it. I was staying away from my house and from what I've heard; my house had 'accidentally' burned down."  
  
"wait, what?"  
  
"Who do you think has enough cash to make it seem accidental?" Erwin's bushy eyebrows furrowed, "you can't mean it was the Mafia?"  
  
You nodded as you took another sip, "My parents died because of the Mafia, they burned my house down and my inheritance was taken away. Any proof of my **existence** went up in smoke and if they have so much power, I'm pretty sure they were able to erase anything about my old family and me. I don't even remember my last name. Can you believe that?"  
  
You stared at him, your eyes filled with sadness and loneliness as you drank more of the tea. Your hand hands trembled as you sniffed while you were holding the mug with both hands—feeling it’s warmth, remembering your past, _why do I feel so comfortable with him? I'm saying so much, that even my employees don't know. I should be more cautious.  
_  
You were troubled, that was a fact. The man who was before you, seemed to have a  hold on you, but what was it that made you his **prisoner**? Was it the way he treated you? With  care, **love** even? Was it his  charm? His charisma? Maybe his hot body, his chiseled face?   
  


**W** as it... your **h** istory?

  
  
Your eyes glided to the mug that was filled with the sweet sakura tea. You were confused and **kind of lost**. You  admitted all your **sins** , but what did it mean to **you**? Was it a  way for you to **try and change**?  
  
Before you could make and conclusion, reality snapped back at you as a pair of hands went to you trembling ones, grasping them. The contrast between **his hot** hands and  your warm ones was absurd; the warmth that was filling you was **heartbreaking**. You didn't know how to manage the  feelings that were **racing** in you.   
  
"Are you okay?" The question was so simple, but then you realized it-- your  life became so **fucked up** and you didn't know how to **move on**. What was that  first goal you had when you meet with that **old master** you exterminated? It was to  kill the motherfuckers who **killed your parents** , but after you told the entire story to the **mysterious man** in front of you, you knew  you **wouldn't be able** to do it.   
  
"I want..." You took a moment to formulate your thoughts, actually you  didn't really want to give up that goal, but you were **tired of living in the past** and wanted to **move on**...  
  
"...move on..." The words slipped out of your mouth, they were barely audible.  
  
"what?" He looked at you and you raised your eyes towards him, gazing into his blue eyes, "what is it?"  
  
"I-I want..." your  voice was **wavering** , was croaked as tears started too pool in your eyes, "... to move on."  
  
Pressing your lips together as you frowned and whispered, "I want to leave the past behind... I'm tired of killing..."  
  
"Do you want to stay here? With me?" The question took you by surprise, "I can tutor you and you could enter university, study and get a legal job."  
  
"I have no last name, Erwin-"  


" **T** ake **m** ine."

  
  
"W-what?" Gasping at the last sentences he said, you didn't fully comprehend it, "what do you mean?!"  
  
"Take my last name..." The hands that were on yours finally flew to your cheeks, "...Stay here."  
  
You were blushing as the last words he said were in a barely audible whisper, gulping hard as you heard them, you asked, "w-why?"  
  
"Why not?" was the answer he gave you as he brought his lips near yours. He was close, so close to you and you felt something weird-- intriguingly weird, your heart was **beating loud** and you tried **keeping your gaze** on  his eyes, but they'd **shift** to his  lips. At the sight of those parted lips-- from which you were breathing in puffs of air, you couldn't help but gulp and shiver at his proximity, "what are you afraid off?"  
  
His lips merged with yours the minute he finished asking the last question. You were so surprised your eyes remained open and you didn't **dare** to  breathe. It was sweet and soft, not **forceful or pressing**. It was like a peck, but  longer as well as **sweeter** and you  couldn't\-- **didn't** want to deny you liked it.  
  
He pulled away, leaving you stunned, "so? What do you think [Name]?"  
  
Your lips  quivered as you tried to **smile** , but you frowned as **tears** fell, _Should I stay_? You asked yourself the question and you had a conclusion, _I was supposed to be dead anyways...  
_  
"Yes," wrapping your arms securely around his neck, he hugged you back as he sat his chin one of your shoulders, "Erwin, please take care of me."  
  
"I will [Name]," you felt a hand rub your back and it calmed you, made you  grin although you were **sobbing** quietly, "[Name] Smith? You know [Name], it's really rings well to my ears. Do you want to sleep on my bed?"  
  
You giggled as you pushed him away, "aren't you getting a _little_ carried away here?"  
  
"Well, the bed you were sleeping on earlier is MY bed, dear." As the words reached your ears, heat rose to your cheek making him chuckle, "I also, did see you naked-"  
  
"Stop Erwin! The discussion is over; I don't want to hear about this!" You tried to make him shut up by interrupting him as you tried pushing him off you.  
  
"But you really have a nice body-"  
  
But he seems to have a nasty habit when it came down to  teasing as you showed a balled fist, "I will pound you to death, stop!"  
  
"Can't I see you naked again-"  
  
"Mr. Smith!" Your balled fist opened and you covered your face with both of hands, double face-palming.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Smith?"  
  
"..." You didn't know what to say anymore as you were shying away from him. Your hands slowly dropped down your face,  
  
"I already feel like we are married~"  
  
"Erwin..." You were exasperated by his attitude, but couldn't really hate him; he did cheer you up... in a **weird** way.  
  
"Yes, Hon?"

"How are you going to do my papers?" The question wasn't stupid, "Like what is the proof I don't have a last name anymore?"  
  
He smiled as he kept you in his arms, "I know some people in the government that will do me favors for a small amount of cash."  
  
Blinking you slowly nodded, "so, illegal transaction?"  
  
"Illegal? "He rolled his pretty blue eyes at your bluntness, "let's just say that you are an exceptional case."  
  
"E-exceptional?" you were baffled by what you just heard, you gasped as you shook your head and giggled at him acting shady. Your lids closed and full blown laughter came out of the mouth that was sobbing a moment ago as you dipped your head to Erwin's shoulder, "Alright... When should we do it?"  
  
His mouth pressed on one of your cheeks as he whispered into your ear, "you should rest a bit more today and tomorrow and anyways, we are Saturday today."  
  
Before you knew it, his arms were carrying you towards his room, "w-w-wait a minute! Don't you have a guestroom?!"  
  
"I'll sleep in it. I find it a little uncomfortable compared to my bed," you blushed as you were being carried towards the bedroom you had first awoke in, "You know, I am very happy to have stumbled across you."  
  
"Euh?" You were confused as he put you on the bed and slid the covers on your body, "why is that?"  
  
"Let's see! First off, seeing you naked was quite a sight for sore eyes," that answer automatically made you lightly punch his sides-- enough to make him gasp and he chuckled as it wasn't hard enough to hurt him, "Second, I was able to find a woman who-- even if she shot me-- looked out for my wellbeing."  
  
Blinking, you frowned at him and he just cupped one your cheeks, applying a little tenseness for you to know he was really there, in front of you, "I always wanted to meet you again [Name], and here you are in my bed."  
  
You scoffed at those three last words, ""in my bed"? Really Erwin? I think, “in my house or condo or apartment" would have been more appropriate."  
  
Smiling broadly, the hand that was caressing your cheek lowered itself to your chin angling it so that it was easy to kiss, “you stole my heart that day, Mrs. Smith.”  
  
You stared at him as he brought his lips back on yours and when he released you, only three words passed through your mind, _I like him_.  
  
"Anyways, we will do the papers Monday," you nodded as he pushed you on your back, "rest up now. You're safe with me."  
  
"Okay," you whispered as he stood up straight, turning his back, _no... Don't go_ -  
  
Before you control yourself, one of your hands flew to his arm, making shift his position as you spoke clearly while your brows knit themselves tightly, "Stay..."  
  
His surprised look changed into one filled with compassion as he slipped into the bed, surrounding his arms around your waist. You pressed your face into his chest and smiled, _I found my new home._  
  
And as if your brain were connecting to him, he spoke the words, "welcome home, Mrs. Smith."

"I'm glad to be here, Mr. Smith."

[End Part 2]

  
[Bonus]  
You were walking out of the university with official papers, I'm finally done with this psychology BA! You were squealing in gleefulness as you were walking towards your home, but a hand took your arm making you turn and you gasped at the man.   
  
Short in stature with short raven hair. You gulped as you scanned him, black pants, dress shirt and sunglasses. You realized you were looking at the right man of the leader of the gang you were working for some time ago, how should I react?  
  
"May I help you with something sir?"  
  
Sunglasses were taken off and steel-blue eyes glared at you, making you shivers as you took a step back, "[Name], don't think about escaping."  
  
"I-I..." You stayed stilled as he advanced towards you, "please, Levi... Don't kill me..."  
  
"We will have to talk about this now," he pulled your hand and led you towards that alleyway you almost died in.  
  
"[Name]!"  
  
Your head snapped to the voice that had called you, "I'll come back home after Erwin!"  
  
You saw the blond stop and he kept following you as you signed him to go home, but he was a stubborn man, "Levi, please! Let me go back to my boyfriend..."  
  
He pulled you closer as you were in the alleyway, "what happened 6 years ago?"  
  
"I was about to die as I was jumped on by 8 peoples! I used my Scorpion Stinger and killed 7 of them. My heart was stressing too much and I was injured while I fought them! I was going to die and lost conscience." You brought him up to speed as you showed him the stab wounds on your leg and arm.  
  
"What happened after?" You blushed as you told him about Erwin and about how he took care of you.  
  
"Did you tell him which gang you were working for?"  
  
You shook your head, "I kept quiet about the Ackerman Clan."  
  
The raven hair nodded, "Alright, go back to the man called Erwin Smith."  
  
Blinking you smiled and a after a second, your eyes were wide open, "I didn't say anything about his last name, so how...?"  
  
The short man smiled as he put his shades back, "we have a history together. Anyways, you're fired. Go home and get married."  
  
"W-w-what! W-wait a minute!" You were blushing as the man was still looking at your thought his shades, "be serious! How do you know Erwin!"  
  
"He has a lot of connections with many gangs around here and when he wants something done, he mostly comes to our group," your eyes were the size of a plate, "you say what?!"  
  
"You shouldn't worry too much about it. He asked us specifically to kill some members of a mafia group and we are almost done with it. He has a lot of resources and helped us a lot. He helped us track people who were mostly untouchable unless you had a lot of cash." Levi crossed his arms, "He asked me not to tell, but since you are about to become his woman --officially, might as well tell you your future husband is shady as fuck."  
  
You giggled and Levi waved bye as you went towards the university, where Erwin was waiting as he was leaning against the building at the start of the alleyways.  
  
"How was the meeting with Levi?" The blond asked as you went to him and hugged him tight, "did he say something unnessary? Are you safe? They aren't going to send a killer after you, right?"  
  
"Levi told me I was fired and to get married quickly," Erwin nodded in approval, "he also said you were shady as fuck."  
  
 A chuckle was heard from Erwin, "Psh, whatever that short man says. How about we get married now?"  
  
Nodding, the both of you left to get prepared for a Civil Marriage.  
  
[End bonus]


End file.
